


Friday Night Fun

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, teen! Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: With their parents away for the weekend, Stan just can't keep his hands off of Ford.





	Friday Night Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I need more teen!Stans fooling around and being cute.

It was a miracle that their father agreed to go to Atlantic City with their mother for the weekend. Meaning Stan and Ford had the whole house to themselves. Friday night found the twins in the living room, cuddling up on the couch watching a movie. Ford was barely paying attention, Stan’s hand on his groin made it hard to do. He was squirming and bucking his hips against the teasing hand. No matter how he moved, the hand would continue the slow teasing touch.

“…..Lee…..please….” he whispered. He looked up at the other, the light from the TV showing off his red face. Stan cast a look down at his twin and then back at the TV.

“I dunno Sixer….what exactly do ya want?” he asked, his voice light and full of tease.

Ford whined and buried his face in Stan’s shoulder, clearly embarrassed by this. His hands moved to grip the other’s shirt and he took a deep breath.

“….Lee….please touch me….I want more” he begged.

Stan made a light noise but took pity on his twin. His hand moved under Ford’s pajama pants and cupped his cock through his boxers. He couldn’t help but grin when he felt Ford buck up against it. Slowly he kneaded the cock, moving to find the head and teased it. Stan’s smirk grew when he heard the high cries Ford was making. He felt his own cock harden and with a low groan, he moved to tug Ford onto his lap.

The other squeaked from the sudden movement and he moved to cling to Stan’s shirt. Ford looked down at Stan, a hand moved to the other’s face. Stan looked up at Ford, both taking a moment to look at each other before moving to kiss each other. Stan easily took control, tongue moving along Ford’s lower lip before moving into Ford’s mouth. His hands found the other’s sweet ass, gripping him tight as he kissed him.

Ford clung to Stan, moaning against the other’s lips. He moved his lips lightly against the other as he moved a hand to Stan’s hair. He curled the fingers into the soft, short strains, tugging his twin closer. He purred when he felt strong hands slip underneath his pants and boxers. Ford pushed back against them, whining as he felt fingers inch closer to the cleft. They teased against the sensitive skin before moving between the cheeks and to his hole. Ford yelped at the sudden contact, his grip on Stan tighten as he moaned out. Dry fingers rubbed against his hole, creating tiny sparks of pleasure.

Stan hummed as he pulled away from the kiss and watched Ford. The other looked great like this. He held Ford tight and close as he rubbed against him. The friction was amazing, his cock hard and leaking beneath the layers. He moved to suck a mark on Ford’s neck as he thrust up against him. Soon Stan removed one of his hands from Ford’s ass and dragged it to the other’s cock. Ford yelped at the contact, his grip on Stan tightens as the other teasingly stroked him.

“Lee….please…more!” he cried out.

Stan let out a low moan and nodded. He tugged Ford’s cock out from underneath the pants and did the same for his. He quickly wrapped his hand around both cocks loudly moaning from the contact. Stan thrust his hips against his hand as he pulled Ford closer. The other had his eyes closed and he had his head on Stan’s shoulder. Ford’s own moans were higher and needier than Stan’s, whose were low and soft. Their hips moved together, both twins crying out when Stan’s thumb rubbed against the head of their cocks.  

Ford clung to the other, his moans growing louder the more Stan teased and stroked his cock. He looked up at him, marveling just how hot the other was like this. Ford couldn’t help but move to kiss Stan. His tongue licked Stan’s lower lip before moving into his mouth. He licked and teased the other, making Stan groan. Ford purred when he felt Stan’s tongue against his and quickly pulled back, wanting the other to follow. He did and Ford eagerly sucked on it. Both of their eyes closed and their moans grew needier as Stan quicken his pace.

It was Stan that pulled back first, panting for breath as he looked up at Ford. He saw the other whine and smirked. He was getting close and wanted to see Ford cum.

“Sixer….getting close….gonna cum on ya cute cock!” he cried out.

Ford just nodded, he too was getting close. He tried to look at Stan as his pleasure grew but it was becoming too much. His eyes closed and he cried out Stan’s name as he came. His hips moved against Stan’s hand, whining as Stan milked his orgasm.

Stan managed to keep his eyes open when Ford came. His twin was so sexy like this and he felt proud that he was the only one who will see this sight. It was when Ford calmed a little did Stan let himself cum. He grunted and came quietly on Ford’s cock like he said. With a groan, he sat back against the couch, smirking up at Ford. The other gave him a tired smile and moved to lay on top of him. Both chuckled and quickly kissed, enjoying the afterglow.

“Love you Ford” whispered Stan.

“….love you too Lee” replied Ford, nuzzling against him in delight.

Stan smiled and moved a hand around Ford’s waist, holding him close. He pressed a soft kiss to the other’s temple and sighed in content. Best start to the weekend.


End file.
